


Similarities

by LonesomeManAndWriter



Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF, Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nazis, Time Travel, joke fanfic, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeManAndWriter/pseuds/LonesomeManAndWriter
Summary: He heard a crackling glass, ignoring the sound and laying his head against the mirror ,weeping“I just want to go back”and so he did, but where?
Relationships: Ben Shapiro/Alfred Rosenberg
Kudos: 3





	1. Arrival - Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> this fanfiction is a joke between me and my friends and is not meant to be taken seriously and is merely a joke, the story is written in a serious manner so keep in mind that i do not actually ship these two.

Sunday morning, 

The dark haired jew woke up, stretched his arms and glanced at the side of his bed, his eyes sparkled and tears fell on the white bedding. Ben was the happiest man until a week ago , his beloved wife left him for another, leaving him broken, with nothing… but faith.

Faith was not enough for him, since he believed that faith brought him Mor, he believed she was a gift, a gods creation, brought to him, an angel. 

And like an angel, a dead woman, he still kept pictures of her around the house, forcing the good memories and disassociating from the present days. Slowly Ben slid his feet into his slippers, clipped his black knitted kippah, slowly standing up, holding onto the door frame and slowly making his way to the bathroom, passing through many framed pictures, dust accumulating on top of the frames, darkening them, almost like holy paintings , afraid to be touched. 

Clicking on the light switch and slowly opening the dark oak bathroom door he was greeted with a darker room, the light wasn’t working, and shivers ran through his spine, it was a cold day.

Powerlessly and carelessly he started brushing his teeth, looking at his reflection, without any emotion,

“Is tired even an emotion?” he thought , now staring at the reflection, not moving. When was the last time he actually felt something? He did cry today but was this an emotion? What if he lost all of his humanity? What if he was slowly becoming a husk, full only of knowledge, a monotone and banalic creature? 

Suddenly he twitched from the mirror, all those thoughts were hypothetical but they made Ben fearful, he moved closer to the mirror and looked again at his face, even scared he showed almost no emotion, the tooth-brush fell from his mouth and swinging his arms he hit the large mirror, sobbing .  
He heard a crackling glass, ignoring the sound and laying his head against the shattered mirror ,weeping  
“I just want to go back”  
he moved back and hit the mirror again, which pieces fell on him, dropping his body and falling onto his knees he cried, he couldn't interpret this feeling, this emotion. He started shivering even more, he did not know if the room got colder or was it really his soul leaving his body, making him a husk. Opening the eyes seemed impossible to him, he knew the second he would open them again, he would have to continue his day, clean the glass, fix the light, and move on.

So he sat

And kept sitting 

A few minutes passed, the tears stopped and his lips stopped trembling.

calming down, he took a long breath, inhaling as much air as he could, reaching with the palms of his hand to the floor, which felt…

Feathery and like hay?  
He quickly prayed open his eyes , he felt his throat tighten and he took a sharp breath , wind blowing his hair , surrounded by green grass, trees and the smell of rotting wood combined with smoke. He lowered his head and observed the broken glass pieces near his legs and then lifted himself up , panicking and examining his surroundings , he never saw a greener land in the 36 years of his existence. 

The short man was completely lost, was he in a state of complete insanity? Was all of this real? … 

He started slowly making his way through the woods , exiting to a large field and a stone path decorated with lights, going through it took him to a wide and quiet street with european built houses, if he wasn't lost he would enjoy the aesthetic view of the architecture, but now he had to find out, where was he and how he ended up there. The only sounds were the melodic chirps of the birds that sat one the stone pavement , picking on a piece of bread that a passerby probably threw away. 

Following the smell of the smoke the area was surrounded in, he ended in a medium sized house, smoke exiting the chimney and probably causing the smell in the area, horrible, but bearable. Dragging his tired body up the smooth stone stairs he faced a door, still in a state of panic he harshly knocked on the door. 

After what seemed like a minute the door slightly opened and a man with very similar features to the jewish politics lover, which startled a bit both of them.  
The man looked again through the door, opening it a bit wider 

“Ja? Wer ist das? “ The similar looking man said in a quiet and a bit stuttery voice, opening the door a bit more to examine the visitors look, black pajama shirt and pants, slippers, clothing pieces that seemed very out of place for the house owner, raising his head he noticed the facial features on on the black hairs of the man, a black kippah.

“Hello , I need -” before Ben could finish his words the door suddenly slammed in front of him, the air moved his hairs more, finally messing them up and making a few hairs fall on his forehead 

“I do not speak with dirty jews” the man stuttered through the door in almost perfect, sharp english. Understanding the situation and slowly piecing the puzzle pieces , the surrounding, accent and speech Shapiro started understanding the grim reality of what happened, knowing he couldn't stay out in the cold, he knew he had to act quickly.

Taking his knowledge of speech into advantage he quickly replied 

“What if, hypothetically I wasn't a jew, what if I am actually a christian man challenging you? Would you let me in then?”

…

The door opened again “that is a good philosophical question, I wonder how that would have affected me” the man smiled at him and Held out his hand 

“Greetings, I’m Rosenberg, Alfred Rosenberg”

The jew shaked his hand, “Ben, Ben Shapiro”

Alfred opened his door more and let the newcomer enter, “I very much dislike jews, but-” he stuttered “philosophy lovers are always welcomed and greeted with compassion” .

To be continued...


	2. The First Lie - Day One

Alfred opened his door more and let the newcomer enter, “I very much dislike jews, but-” he stuttered , moving around the wooden table that was places a meter from the door, caressing it as he continued walking behind it “philosophy lovers are always welcomed and greeted with compassion” , the chair creaked and alfred mentioned to his visitor to sit down. 

Ben shook his head in agreement, forcing his anger and disgust stay hidden, if Ben desired, he could easily force the tall fasict copycat to apologize for his antisemetic remarks, but for all he knew, he was the only one resident in the strangely quiet street that might be able to help him stay from cold and help him figure out what happened. The jew sat down on the chair and faced Alfred , that made his way to the kitchen,

Noticing the visitor was looking at him , he raised his voice while making his way to the drawers and taking two cups and 2 spoons; “Would you like tea or coffee?” .   
Now the thick and sharp accent was noticeable and made the Baltic Mans speech seem like was speaking gibberish with melodical undertones to it . The visitors lips parted , thinking of a response before finally spitting out and exclaiming his confusion; 

“I am very sorry, could you please repeat your sentence again?” Ben said shyly at first and ended it with a confident and a judging tone, making Alfred feel a bit Ashamed 

“I asked, if you would like Tea OR, Coffee” he repeated slowly, managing not to stutter from the embarrassment that made his face redden, ignoring the situation he made the fasicst be in , the jew replied to him, chuckling ,

“I need to relax, coffee would not ease my situation, so i would have to pick the tea, thank you very much” 

\---

Alfred brought the tea to the table, stopping Ben from immediately drinking it, reminding him the water is still hot and asking him to wait for a bit, making both of them laugh. 

After minutes of silence, only the sounds of the spoons hitting the bottom of the cup while mixing the sugar where heard, suddenly, the silence broke

“Where do you come from? Its not a safe place for you Ben” the German spoke, raising his eyes to examine his facial expressions , waiting for a response.

“I come from the United states of America, and i might add that-” 

The mans sentence was cut off, a second time  
“America? How did you arrive here?” The man leaned closer to the table, it was very noticeable the man was hooked to the americans story, seeing how childish he looked he reverted back to his calm posture on the chair and continued looking at him in disbelief.

“If you will let me explain and wont cut me off like an uneducated person , I will explain my situation.” Ben snarled at him with the angriest response his brain formed, trying to keep his politeness, making Alfred embarrassed and very apologetic. 

“Forgive me, you may continue” he stuttered, taking a last sip from his tea and slowly putting it back on the table 

“Well, I hope you will believe me, since I am still in disbelief from the happening,

I was brought here by a broken mirror, I am not from this era mr Rosenberg” said the man, taking another sip from his tea before continuing , “I am from the year 2020, as you can see by my dressing and overall look , i was morning when i arrived here” the Germans eyes seemed to open more, he was shocked, as if he knew something, like they both shared a secret. 

“somehow, my mirror accidentally broke and brought me here” he lied. Taking the last sip from the tea he ended his story: “and then i appeared in a field, all lost” 

The chair creaked, making a horrible sharp echo in the dining room, The germans hand extended as he stood up and grabbed the jew by the arm. “We need to go to that place, NOW” 

Shocked by the sudden gesture he complied and removed alfreds grip onto him, starting to quickly walk through the door, trying to recollect as much memory from the place he appeared in, Rosenberg quickly followed, taking the house keys with him and locking the front door, even if the town was empty who knew what creature could be lurking around, searching for food, gold and other valuables. 

\---

“I brought you a trenchcoat” the German said worryingly while trying to keep up with the apparent time traveler, as he caught his pace he laid the coat on top of him, and then moving further away from him, still staying by his side.

“Thank you very much Alfred” said Ben in his casual monotonic voice, sliding his arms in the leather coat sleeves and tying the coats belt, making him a bit more fitting to that era and less like a sheep among cows. The walk to the forest was quiet, both were in their own thoughts, one full of imagination and questions, the second… full of emotions, uncertain about himself, his surroundings and slowly losing grip on his scary reality. 

Upon arriving at the woods the fasict spoke , breaking the long lasting silence between the two men. 

“How is it in 2020, is humanity lost? Is life better?” 

Ben looked at him, parting his lips to speak, making a wet clicking sound, instead of saying anything he starting laughing 

“Why does this concern you? You would be dead anyways” he teased, making Alfreds posture stiff , from the shock of his response, quickly realising his… friend was joking with him he laughed with him, as they both went around searching for the broken glass pieces. 

Looking behind trees, moving sticks and leaves around, going from area to area facing the ground and examining every piece that seemed unnatural and out of place didn't seem to work  
“What if they disappeared? Like i did?” Ben said taking a sharp breath, feeling like he is about to panic again but slowly returned to his calmed way of breathing, Rosenberg reassured him they will find the pieces and they continued pacing around. finally noticing the shiny glass both ran towards it and looked at each other happily, but now it was not a time for jokes, The germans face relaxed and his expression seriousned, falling on his knees, Alfred carefully raised a mirror piece and examined it, its sides and the reflection, upon gathering all of the pieces, he slowly turned his face towards Ben, a serious yet concerned expression on his face, 

“We need to bring this to Herr Himmler”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> this ANOTHER reminder that this fanfiction is a joke between me and my friends and is not meant to be taken seriously and is merely a joke, the story is written in a serious manner so keep in mind that i do not actually ship these two.


	3. Alone In The Water - Day One

“We need to bring this to Herr Himmler” 

Attempting to stand up Rosenberg stumbled on tree roots, causing him to slip on the recently created mud and fall on his back, covering his trench-coat in soil. Noticing the happening the smaller man rushed up to his friend and helped him stand up and used his hand to clean the dirt off his clothing, asking for his well being with a worried expression displayed on his face. Alfred closed his eyes , muttering slurs under his breath before turning to look at his little helper 

“Do not bother, We should stop at my house again to exchange clothes. Thanks for the care, I really appreciate your help.” the man stated, standing up and returning to his cold expression, probably not wanting to embarrass himself anymore or show any signs of weakness. Agreeing to Alfreds saying Ben followed him, staying close to his side, making sure from time to time he is doing ok and is not in pain after the accident. 

\---

The key made an audible metallic sliding sound when The fascist attempted to open the door, after a few clicks the door was almost flung open due to the man using all his strength. 

“Old structures” he said under his breath and wiped his sweat. Turning to Ben while entering deeper into the building, placing the glass pieces on the table, he spoke again; 

“On the second floor there is the shower, I am not sure I own clothes your size so you will have to stay with my trench-coat until we get to berlin, there i can buy you clothes that wont look...” he stopped, eyeing the coat Ben wore, that was too large on him, so large it touched the soles of his slippers. “...off” finishing his sentence, he started making his way up the creaking wooden stairs up to his room, which contained a large bed, with a purple blanket and white pillows, the bed was decorated with dark wooden pillars, standing next to it was a huge wardrobe, coming closer to it he began taking the clothes he needed for the trip and laying them on the blanket, dragging from under the bed two baggages and carefully packing them in. 

“Forgive me for my messiness but we are going to have a change of plans, since i do not know how much space your future clothes will take i think i will go and buy some of your size, i just need to be fully aware that we could carry the clothes, and i do not want to be embarrassed by these modern clothes of yours” he exclaimed, taking a notebook and a pen, starting to scribble words, “Here, fill this out” he handed the jew the notebook and the pen, his english writing was worse than his accent, thankfully the time traveller made sense from the scribbles on the paper and wrote down his measurements , ripping the paper and folding it, having it taken from his hands shortly after.   
“So now if you will excuse me I will go and buy clothes that would hopefully fit your build, meanwhile you can go take a shower, and i presume tomorrow we will begin our journey” looking at the clock Alfred rushed again down the stairs, before heading out he took off his coat and neatly folded it, a detail Ben paid close attention to, he never saw someone care so much for clothes that are about to be cleaned.   
Another click at the door was heard as the German went out, leaving Ben all alone in the house.

This resulted bad for the man, sitting down on the chair that was alongside the dark table he broke down and began weeping, trying to process all of the things that occurred to him so far and wipe all the tears that appeared in a rapid pace, from all the wiping, rubbing and tugging against the skin both of his eyes and cheeks reddened, becoming a bit swollen. Just like in his own house, the strong feeling of grief, loss and the sensation of not being physically in a place accompanied him way back to his current point of being. Minutes passed and the man knew he could not continue sitting there, maybe a shower will help ease the tears and mental pain, standing up and going up stairs he turned on the water switch, watching the liquid fall and slowly fill the bathtub calmed him a bit, during that time he went around the house, observing items, the chairs, cups, tables, all was so different from what he was used to, in his time-line. Sliding his palms slowly on these items and inspecting them, stopping once to examine the cup he drank from, returning it back to the sink. 

Turning off the switch he began slowly taking off his clothes, feeling the cloth rub against his smooth skin, throwing them on the polished floor of the bathroom, near the white ceramic bathtub. Observing his muscular structure in the mirror and his messy hair, eyes still swollen and red. Entering the warm water he sighed with relief , splashing some water on his face and hair, closing his eyes, leaning downwards in the bath, lowering his shoulders, finally resting from all the madness and mess he ended up in. His intrusive and harmful thoughts slowly disappearing he reached to the wall-mount glass soap dispenser that was covered in steam , squeezing a bit of liquid soap, moving his hand under his nose to smell it, a strong scent of rose arose. Slowly Ben rubbed himself in it, taking his time, slowly breathing, moving his arm through all of the important areas of his body before proceeding to scrub his hair, washing everything off of his body and laying back in the water, eyes closed. The petite man was more relaxed and a bit sleepy, reasonable due to the fact it was evening already, but he needed to be awake for a little bit more time, to fix his sleeping schedule. Pulling the plug from the bath he stood up and stepped across the bath to step on the towel he laid on the floor, head a bit spinning after all the time he spent in the calming water. Covering his lower half in another towel he proceeded and grabbed the warm bathroom handle and moved it in order to open the door. 

Exiting the bathroom he was greeted by a slightly shocked and scared Rosenberg,   
“E-excuse me , here are your clothes for tonight” he said in a stuttering tone, quickly jerking the clothes on the bed and running from the room hiding his reddened face, slamming the rooms door. 

“I’m downstairs making dinner!” he yelled shakingly, making Ben question if Alfred has ever seen a man, or a human come out of a bath. Dressing up in the pajamas he was given in and putting on his kippah he went down the stairs and greeted his unlikely friend, who awkwardly put the dinner plates on the table. Both sitting near the table they began eating, the plate contained an omelette and a side of vegetables , a very humble meal. Not paying attention to what happened earlier alfred began speaking in a confident voice;

“Tomorrow will be a very tough day, I already loaded the luggage with our clothing in the back of my car, we will start making our way from Munich upwards to Berlin. I have contacted Heydrich and made sure about himmler's current location.” explaining all of that, he used his fork to describe the map and the cars movement, entertaining Ben. 

The rest of the dinner carried a gloomy aura to it, nobody spoke a lot, just Ben complimenting Alfreds cooking skills. “You will have to take off your kippah before our arrival.” he said in an almost demanding voice and stood up with his plate, the jew decided not to debate about the topic.  
“I do not want you to end up dead instead of home” he added, moving his chair inside the table and cleaning the sink along with the plates and silverware before proceeding to go upstairs, stopping again he told Ben that he will be trying to sleep and he should do the same, and the his bed is large enough for both of them. 

Following Alfred he washed his plates too and went upstairs, noticing the man sleeping, hesitant a bit he entered the second side of the bed, covering himself with the warm purple blanket and staring at the ceiling, wondering if he was really in this reality, sleeping next to a facist. Now when he laid in bed all the thoughts and sense of feeling came back , but not with good news, they brought back his worries, questions and reminded him of how he hated falling asleep, especially now, when he didn't have any device to ease such thoughts.

Seeing the mans expressions change, Alfred asked him for his well being, advising him to try and sleep, or at least catch a nap since they have a long day tomorrow and sleep might not be guaranteed . Ben shrugged and turned around to face him

“If I could, I would already be asleep, don't you think?” he snarled a him, unpleased with Alfreds advice , that he deemed useless, seeing his expression and face redden a bit Ben turned back around and started laughing. “When I will book a hotel you are going to be in a separate room!” he teased , giggling tiredly and turning his back to face his friends back. Both slowly started falling asleep, giggling and laughing from time to time from their stupidity and childish jokes, eventually they fell asleep,

with smiles on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> PS- English is not my first language so excuse my grammar and writing mistakes.
> 
> another ps- thanks Sophie for reading this aloud you Pterodactyl


End file.
